saszombieassaultfandomcom-20200216-history
Hotspot
6,000 for 1,000 7,200 |premammocost=2,400 for 1,000 24,000 for 1,000 28,800 |ammopacksize=1,000 |damage=200 400 600 |pierce=1 |rof=30 rps |mag=400 |movement=-25% |class=Laser |type=Full-Auto |reload=3.7 sec |damagetype= |droplevel = 41 100 & |1dps = 6,000 12,000 18,000 |augdps = 24,000 48,000 72,000 |manufacturer = Rancor|name = Hotspot|ammoversion = |mdps = 6,000 12,000 18,000 |craftcost = 3,129,440 5,776,400 28,882,000|alloycost = 6,258 72,205 866,460}} The Hotspot is a fully automatic laser weapon made by Rancor. Although its pierce and damage are low, it is tied with the other two laser weapons for the second highest fire rate in the game (behind the M1000, tied with the CM Laser Drill), a whopping 30 rounds per second and with Overclocked 10, you can get 60 rounds per second. Ammo for the weapon is somewhat expensive considering its ROF, at $600 for 1000 rounds (the equivalent to $120 for 200 rounds, which is the same as physical LMGs). Its rate of fire makes this gun a great weapon for destroying small hordes of weaker zombies. Similar to the Ray of Doom from the BTD series (another series of games by Ninja Kiwi), it has a reddish-white beam. It also has the forth highest capacity of any weapon in the game (behind the M1000 with its capacity of 1000, The CM Proton Arc with 650, the CM 352 Quasar with 500), 400, with the Proposition taking Fifth, 300 (350 with Masteries), and taking six the Ronson WP Flamethrower with 300 (325 with Masteries). This weapon has a few drawbacks however. Its lower-than-average damage can cause issues, though it's greatly compensated by the fire rate. Its whopping fire rate can cause frequent reloads and burn down your money if used carelessly. Its pierce can be a problem if used for mobbing, however it is good for bossing. The reload time and the movement modifier are kind of sluggish, resulting possible death if one does not have good reload speeds and reasonable speedy armour. If combined with the Heavy Class's Concussion skill, a player can potentially stunlock stronger zombies, although many multi-flechette weapons easily approach and/or outclass this weapon, such as: Hard Thorn/Shotlite Tempest: 40 flechettes/sec, Mixmaster: 12/sec, but with 2 pierce, and 1887 Shockfield: 80/sec (50/mag). Trivia *As of September 15th, 2015 the damage had been increased by roughly 45%. *The Hotspot received a "Halloween Edition" around Halloween (October 31st) 2015. It was called the Proton Pack, and replaced the Hotspot from Strongboxes and Crafting. Its description was "Don't cross the streams!" *The version of it in the mobile version has the same model as the PC version. Interestingly, when one receives a Hotspot in mobile, the mobile Hotspot sprite will appear for a split second after opening the box before turning into the PC sprite. *Although the Hotspot is a laser, it still has a range. Because of this, the laser beam can terminate in midair, even though this is not possible in real life. This can only be seen in multiplayer. *On February 25th, 2016, the damage of the Hotspot was doubled to compensate for a lack of Laser masteries. As a result of the doubled DPS, its drop level for the standard version and crafting cost were raised. *If you look very closely, you will see that there is a bit of blood on the Hotspot's handle, one of the few guns that have colour other than black, white, and light blue. *On mobile version, regular and version of this is very different compared to the PC version. Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 4 Category:Zombie Assault 4: Weapons Category:Rancor Weapons Category:Energy Weapons Category:Laser Guns Category:Expansion Pack Weapons Category:Full-Auto Weapons Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 4 Mobile Category:Weapons with a Halloween Edition Category:Non-Premium